Boda Cersei y Robert ¿Boda de 2?
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es la boda de estos dos personajes y que salen pequeños retales en Juego de Tronos y siguientes libros. Perdonadme si me he ido un poco por 50 sombras, ya me daré con la fusta después. lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos. Espero que os guste.


Desembarco del Rey. Después de la Rebelión de Robert, en la cual la Casa Targaryen cayó y murió el rey Aerys II (o "El Rey Loco") y sólo quedaban los dos hijos pequeños de este, que estaban huidos; se celebraba el enlace entre Robert Baratheon, el Primero de su nombre, Rey de los ándalos y los rhoynar y los primeros hombres, Señor de Los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino, con la hija de Lord Tywin Lannister, Señor de Roca Casterly, antigua Mano del Rey Aerys II, que rindió la Fortaleza Roja y el hombre más rico de Poniente, Lady Cersei Lannister.

Cersei se encontraba en la Fortaleza Roja, preparándose para su boda con Robert. No lo conocía personalmente, pero sus doncellas, que les encantaba mucho hablar, le habían dicho que era apuesto, esbelto, fuerte y valiente, pero lo más importante de todo, era el Rey de Poniente y por consiguiente, ella hoy se convertiría en la Reina.

Sus doncellas Sansine, Marge y Danae, la estaban bañando con esmero, pero Cersei lo disfrutaba porque hoy sería la Reina y todos deberían arrodillarse a sus pies y a los de la Casa Lannister, incluso su padre.

- Hoy os convertiréis en Reina. ¿Estáis nerviosa? – dijo Sansine.

- No. Yo nací para ser reina y hoy lo seré. Limpiadme bien, debo ser la mujer más hermosa de todo Poniente, aunque ya lo soy – sonrió.

- Lo seréis, mi señora; haréis una pareja muy hermosa. Vos sois bellísima y el Rey ….ai… -suspira- es tan apuesto, galante… – dijo Sansine imaginándoselo antes que Cersei la cortase.

- Valiente, fuerte, el Rey…sí, sí, sí, se perfectamente como es - dice burlándose, pero frunce el ceño -. Lady Sansine, parecéis muy entusiasmada con él. Espero no tener que recordaros que la que se va a casar con él soy yo.

- No, no, mi señora. Sólo repito lo que he oído. Disculpadme si os he ofendido. Yo jamás sería adecuada para Reina y vos sois la suma perfección, Lady Cersei.

- Disculpada, pero no repitáis todo lo que oís, pajarito – dijo con sonrisa de triunfo y autosuficiencia, sabiendo que será la perfecta Reina. Se miró los brazos y las piernas relucientes y se levantó de la bañera, mostrándoles su desnudez -. Ya está. Dejad de lavarme.

Salió de la bañera con ayuda de Danae. Las tres doncellas empezaron a secarla: su cuello de cisne, sus brazos, los turgentes pechos, el abdomen, sus piernas y entre sus muslos.

Después de ser secada, la ayudaron a vestirse. El vestido era de rojo carmesí, el color de su Casa, largo, de seda de las Islas del Verano, con brocado en el cuello y corsé en el pecho, hecho con hebras doradas. Las mangas del vestido se ajustaban a su cuerpo y la hacían más grácil. Llevaba sobre el pecho un broche de oro, con forma de cabeza de león, que cerraba su capa carmesí, la cual tenía el dibujo de una cabeza de león dorada. Llevaba el pelo medio recogido por arriba, dejando sus bucles dorados cayendo sobre sus hombros.

- Está bellísima – dijo Sansine.

- Está radiante – dijo Marge.

- Está majestuosa – dijo Danae.

Cersei se miró en el espejo que estaba delante del armario. Se vio radiante, espectacular _ Esto es lo que debe ser una Reina._

- Muy bien, ya podéis retiraros. Deseo estar sola hasta que llegué mi Señor Padre. Marchaos – dijo sin mirarlas, pero cuando iban a salir -. Sansine, quédate un instante.

Marge y Danae salieron y cerraron la puerta. Entonces, Cersei se giró y lentamente se acercó a Sansine, mirándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa arrebatadora. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, levantó rápidamente su mano derecha y abofeteó con fuerza la mejilla de la doncella, que dio un grito de dolor y se tocó la mejilla con sus manos.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo la joven doncella, sollozando.

- ¿Por qué? Te la he dado por ligera. ¿Qué es eso de suspirar por el Rey delante de su futura Reina? ¿Estáis enamorada de él? ¿Os gustaría ser yo? No habléis – levantó la mano para que no hablará – mentiríais y tendría que volver a abofetearos. Lo siento por vos, yo voy a ser la Reina y cuando lo sea, tú te irás a tu casa a coser y a parir niños. ¿Lo has entendido? – al no recibir respuesta, se enfureció más -. ¡Lo has entendido! – le chilló furiosa.

- Sí…sí, mi señora – dijo asustada la doncella, pero en el momento en que lo dijo, Cersei abofeteó su otra mejilla.

- Está, por no decir "Sí, mi Reina" – dijo sonriendo- . Ahora lárgate de mí vista y ni se te ocurra decir nada de lo que ha pasado. Hoy es mi día.

La doncella se marchó sollozando. _ Otra idiota llorona, Como quieren estas mujeres hacerse valer, Si hubiese nacido hombre…._

De repente se abrió la puerta, _ Qué parte no entienden de que quiero estar sola?_

Se giró para ver quién era la inepta que la molestaba.

- Hola, hermanita. Estas preciosa – dijo la voz masculina, con la misma mirada y sonrisa que ella tenía.

- ¡Jaime! – corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos. Era su hermano gemelo, su otra mitad. Él sabía todo lo que ella pensaba y a la inversa. Iba con su armadura dorada y la capa blanca de Guardia Real.

- Ja, ja, ja. Cersei no ame abraces tan fuerte. Abrazas más fuerte que Tyrion – dijo burlándose.

- No me confundas con ese enano monstruoso – dijo poniéndose seria y separándose de los brazos de él.

- Es nuestro hermano pequeño.

- Es el monstruo que mató a madre – había otra razón, pero jamás se la había contado a nadie.

- No te enfades, te pueden salir arrugas en tu bonita cara.

- ¡Jaime! – le golpeó en el brazo sonriéndole.

- Así me gusta – le devolvió la sonrisa y de repente la atrajo para si -. Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer una cosa pero con tus doncellas encima no he podido – y tomó sus labios con los suyos.

La besó con fuerza, mordiéndole sus labios, metiendo su lengua dentro de la de ella, saboreándola. Le encantaba que su hermano la besase de esa forma, tan fuerte, con tantas ganas. Las manos de ella estaban agarrando el trasero de ella y la apretaba hacia él, para que notara que tenía el miembro duro por ella. Estaban disfrutando del beso, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

- Lady Cersey, su padre Lord Tywin Lannister viene a buscarla para la boda.

Inmediatamente se separan los dos hermanos, intentando recuperar el aliento y arreglándose.

- Hacedle entrar – dijo la joven Lannister.

Se abrió la puerta y allí entró Lord Tywin Lannister, señor de Roca Casterly, alto, con ojos verdosos como los de sus hijos y pelo rubio que empezaba a tener canas.

- Cersei, es hora de ir al Gran Septo de Baelor – dijo a su hija, antes de ver que también estaba su hijo -. Jaime

- Padre.

- Padre.

- Estas muy bella, hija – dijo a Cersei y luego miró a su hijo -. Jaime, ¿no deberías estar con el Rey?

- Están Ser Barristan y los otros caballeros, además de Ned Stark y Stannis. Hoy es la boda de mi hermana y quería felicitarla – dijo mirando a Cersei con diversión y deseo.

- Pues ya la has felicitado. Vuelve al Gran Septo con el Rey. Yo me ocuparé de mi hija – dijo Lord Tywin más serio de lo normal -.

- Sí, padre – Jaime dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

- Muy bien , Cersei, hoy es el día de nuestra Casa. No la decepciones ni a ella ni a mí. Hoy te convertirás en la Reina y eso es lo que debe ser – dijo el Señor de Roca Casterly -. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, padre.

- Perfecto. Vamos, agárrate a mi brazo.

Ella obedeció y salieron al exterior. Allí esperaban dos caballos, con los colores de Roca Casterly, y la guardia de su padre, para llevarlos al Gran Septo de Baelor.

Durante el camino hacia el Septo, el pueblo la aclamaba, intentaban acercarse a ella para tocarla, querían que besase a sus hijos, ralentizaban la marcha pero los soldados Lannister lo impidieron.

_¿Está chusma me quiere?, si pudiera los encerraba a todos o les cortaba la cabeza, soy su Reina y tendrán que hacer lo que yo ordene, _fue pensando durante el trayecto.

Por fin, llegaron a la escalera para entrar al Gran Septo de Baelor. Bajaron del caballo y Cersei se agarró del brazo de su padre. Mientras subían los peldaños, los ojos de Cersei se estaban empezando a ponérsele vidriosos.

- No te pondrás a llorar, Cersei. Recuerda que eres una Lannister de Roca Casterly – dijo Tywin sin mirarla.

- Sí, padre – dijo ella - . _Soy una leona y los leones no lloran. Llorar es de niñas tontas y yo soy una mujer y la Reina - _iba pensando.

Subieron el último escalón y entraron dentro del Gran Septo. Estaba lleno a rebosar, haciendo una gran calor y con miembros de todas las Casas de Poniente reunidas. _Están por mí. _Miró hacía delante y empezó a andar. En el altar le esperaba su futuro marido. Era como le habían dicho sus doncellas, alto, pelo moreno, con una barba morena que le sentaba muy bien. A su lado se encontraban, Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia, más que un hermano para Robert; Stannis Baratheon, Señor de Rocadragón y hermano del Rey, y Jon Arryn, Señor del Nido de Águilas y nueva Mano del Rey. Tenían rostro serio, adusto, como si estuvieran en un funeral y no en la boda de su Rey. _Qué se fastidien. A mí que me importan._

Cuando llegaron a la altura del novio, Lord Tywin dio la mano de su hija a Robert, el cúal la besó. _Me pica su barba, pero me gusta, tiene una sonrisa muy bonita y sus ojos son del color del mar. _Ella notó que su corazón latía más fuerte.

Los novios se giraron hacia el altar, donde estaba el Septón Supremo, con su corona de oro y empezó la celebración diciendo unas palabras acerca del matrimonio y luego empezaron los votos.

- Ante la mirada de los Siete, sello aquí y ahora estas dos almas, uniéndolas en una sola para la eternidad – mientras dice esto, los novios se cogen de la mano y el Septón les ata la cinta del matrimonio entre sus manos para unirlos ante los dioses -. Miraos el uno al otro y recitad el juramento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y empezaron a decir:

- Padre, Madre, Herrero, Guerrero, Doncella, Vieja, Desconocido.

- Soy suyo, y ella es mía…

- Soy suya, y él es mío…

desde hoy hasta el día en que muera. – Después de esto, sonó en todo el Gran Septo la canción nupcial.

Después de esto, el Septón Supremo dijo:

- Si alguien no está de acuerdo con este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Nadie dijo nada. _Mejor que callen o sino mi padre les hará lo mismo que a Lord Castamere._

- Que empiece el intercambio de capas – dijo el Septón con aire de solemnidad.

Lord Tywin se acercó por detrás de su hija y abrió el broche de la capa. Se alejó de ella, hasta dónde estaba antes. Entonces, Robert se puso detrás de ella y se quitó su capa dorada. Se la puso sobre los hombros de ella, y le cerró el broche con forma de venado alrededor de su cuello. _Tiene las manos ásperas. _Ahora ya llevaba la capa dorada con el venado coronado de la Casa Baratheon _¡Por fin! Ya soy la Reina._

Vuelve Robert a su sitio y continuando la ceremonia, dice:

- Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como mi señora y esposa.

- Con este beso te entrego en prenda mi amor y te acepto como mi señor y como esposo.

Robert acercó su boca a la de ella para darle el beso que sellaba la unión de ambos, Nota su lengua instándola a abrir sus labios. La abrió y la lengua de él empezó a ocupar su espacio, cono si fuera de él. _Su barba pica y no besa como Jaime._

Se separaron sus labios y el Septón Supremo, para acabar la celebración dijo:

- Aquí ante los ojos de los dioses y los hombres, proclamo solemnemente a Robert de la Casa Baratheon y a Cersei de la Casa Lannister marido y mujer, una sola carne, un solo corazón una sola alma, ahora y por siempre, y maldito sea quien se interponga entre ellos.

_Eso no le hará mucha gracia a Jaime, ¿Dónde está?_

Cuando hubo finalizado, todos los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar, algunos de corazón y otros por obligación: ¡Viva el Rey!, ¡Viva la Reina!.

Cersei está esplendorosa, pletórica, feliz. Ya era la Reina de Poniente. Cogida por su ya esposo, salió del Gran Septo de Baelor y toda la ciudad estaba allí celebrando, gritándoles vítores. Subieron a sus caballos y volvieron a la Fortaleza Roja para celebrar el banquete con todos los invitados. Comieron lechón de un año con salsa de setas y verdura; merluza asada con limón y salsa de tomillo, ajos, perejil y otras esencias; jabalí relleno de pavo y frutas, el cual a Cersei le hizo cierta gracia porque le vio parecido con la cara de Robert borracho y de postre una empanada de paloma que tenía palomas dentro y que cuando la cortaron, estas salieron volando y se quedaron por lo alto de la sala cagando sobre los invitados, que las maldecían. Cersei comió un poco de cada plato mientras su nuevo esposo, Robert, devoró todos los platos mezclados con copas de vino del Rejo. No le había hablado desde la boda, aunque eso no le importaba. Se levantaba e iba por todos los bancos, riendo a carcajadas con sus invitados, bebiendo vino y cerveza, que le caía por la barba y se la limpiaba con su manga, cantando con los músicos El Oso y la Doncella y otras canciones de borrachos y bailando con las criadas e incluso con El Chico Luna, que bailaba y hacia malabarismos con naranjas.

Cersei dejo de mirarlo, por el asco que le provocaba verlo hacer el ridículo. _¿Cómo mi padre me ha casado con este cerdo?, Debo aguantar. Soy la reina y me tiene que respetar. _Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando alguien se puso detrás de ella.

- Majestad – dijo la voz con un deje de burla.

- Sí – respondió con una sonrisa y vio que era Lord Petyr "Meñique" Baelish, el nuevo Consejero de la Moneda y del Consejo Real. La miraba con su sonrisilla de ratón, como ella la llamaba, y su bigotito y perilla pequeños.

- Os veo sola, majestad. Si puedo hacer algo por vos, solo tenéis que decírmelo – dijo el con una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias, Lord Baelish. En estos momentos no necesito nada, pero si lo necesitase, seríais el primero al que se lo pediría – dijo eso, pero pensaba Para encerrarte en las mazmorras.

- Es un gran honor para mí, mi reina – respondió en tono de burla.

- ¿Deseáis algo más, Lord Baelish? – dijo ella sin dar más rodeos y empezando a enfadarse.

- Pues ahora que lo decís, necesitaría hablar con vuestro esposo sobre algunos detalles sobre los gastos de la boda.

- ¿Y no podríais hacerlo mañana?

- Podría, pero el Banco de Hierro de Braavos ha pedido que le devolvamos el préstamo dado para vuestra boda antes de la fecha que nos dijeron al principio, además nos mandan exigencias para la próxima vez que les pidamos un préstamo y hay otros detalles económicos muy difíciles de explicar.

- Entiendo. Tranquilo, Lord Baelish. Iré yo a buscarlo, veo que es un asunto muy importante del que solo puede ocuparse él – dijo intentando quitarse de encima a ese enano arrogante que la estaba insultando y necesitaba respirar aire -. Si vais vos, podría enfadarse por tardar tanto en llamarlo y yendo yo y recién casados, vendrá inmediatamente.

- ¿Haríais eso por un simple servidor como yo? – preguntó con cierta ironía.

- Claro, vos sois una persona muy importante.

- Gracias, mi reina. Es un honor que me tengáis en tan alta estima – respondió dándole la más grande de sus sonrisas.

Ella asintió. Él hizo una reverencia y besando su mano se fue. La nueva Reina también se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar tuvo que saludar y aguantar a varios invitados.

Cuando pudo salir, caminó por el pasillo para salir a los jardines y no buscar a Robert. En el momento en que giraba para dirigirse a las escaleras, lo vio, era Robert agarrando a una mujer por el trasero u atrayéndola hacia él. Empezó a besarla con fuerza y a agarrar sus pechos diciéndole palabras soeces y dándole besos por todo el cuerpo. La mujer estaba encantada con todo lo que le hacía, lo instaba a seguir y se reía estruendosamente como él. Iba vestida con ropas baratas e iba vestida como una puta. ¿Una puta? Era una puta. ¿¡Baelish!?

_¿Este cerdo prefiere a una puta antes que a mí?, lo mataría, debo decírselo a mi padre, ¿y qué haría? NADA, ¡Puto Robert!, ¡Puto Meñique!, ¡Puto Padre!, ¡Puto Poniente!._

- ¿Majestad, os encontráis bien? – preguntó una voz masculina, seca.

Cersei dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, contuvo un grito de sus labios y se giró y vio que era Eddard Stark.

- Sí, sí, Lord Stark. He ido a dar un paseo por los jardines – dijo aún asombrada.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda? ¿Queréis que busque a Robert? – dijo Lord Stark serio y con unos ojos más serios.

- ¡No! No, gracias, Lord Stark. ¿No habéis traído a vuestra esposa? – dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema y para no ver a su marido.

- No, mi señora. Catelyn se encuentra en Invernalia con los niños. Son muy pequeños.

- Una lástima. Me hubiera gustado hablar con ella – dijo, pero ella pensaba: ¿Niños?, dirás a su hijo y al bastardo que le trajiste de la guerra.

- ¿Deseáis que os acompañe de nuevo al salón.

- Sí. Sois muy amables, mi señor – él hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y empezaron a caminar hacia el salón.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Cersei buscó a Meñique con la mirada, pero no lo vio _Que se esconda bien esa rata._

Se sentó en su asiento, en la mesa principal y se tomó dos copas de vino, tenían un gusto dulce pero con un tono agrio. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció Robert dando tumbos, con la cara roja y riendo a carcajadas. Entonces se levantó uno de los Umber, pasado de copas y empezó a gritar:

- ¡Hay que encamarlos!

- ¡Hay que encamarlos! – empezaron a gritar los demás hombres excepto Stannis, Ned Stark, Jon Arryn y Tywin Lannister.

Unos cuantos hombres grandes, norteños, cogieron en brazos a Cersei y empezaron a quitarle la ropa. Ella intentó aguantar ese momento como pudo, imaginando que Jaime los mataba a todos, mientras las mujeres se llevaban a Robert a sus aposentos para desnudarlo y prepararlo. La llevaron entre varios hombres, en volandas, acabando de quitarle la ropa interior, como salvajes y la llevaron escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Robert y ser encamada.

Entraron en ella y la depositaron en la cama, toda desnuda y con el pelo suelto, cayendo por sus hombros y sobre la colcha. Robert estaba allí, desnudo y borracho, con su miembro levantado y sonriéndole.

- Robert, saca tu maza y dale bien a la rubia – dijo un hombre.

- Robert, demuéstrale porque ganaste en el Tridente – dijo otro.

- Vale, vale – dijo Robert con voz pastosa y haciéndoles salir. Cerró la puerta.

Robert se acercó lentamente, dando tumbos y a punto de caerse al suelo. Se subió a la cama y se puso de rodillas.

- Tienes unos pechos muy bonitos y grandes – dijo él riendo.

- Gracias - _está muy borracho, ¿cómo me acuesto con este hombre?_

Entonces, él puso sus grandes manos sobre sus pechos y empezó a tocárselos como si estuviera amasando pan. Acercó su boca a la de ella y metió su lengua dentro de la de ella. _Sabe a vino, apesta, Cersei aguanta, aprende a quererlo aunque sea un borracho._

La empujó contra la cama y siguió tocándole los pechos y fue bajando su boca hacia su cuello, con besos torpes a causa del alcohol, oliendo todo él a bebida y colonia de puta. Después paso a sus pechos, los cuales besó, chupó y ella dio un gemido. _¿Cómo me puede gustar esto?, debo aguantar, soy la Reina_, _ seguro que cuando no este borracho me gustará más y podré disfrutar_, pensó intentando imaginar que podría quererlo algún día, que podía hacer ese esfuerzo.

Robert dejo de chupar sus pechos y volvió a besarle la boca, bajando una de sus manos por sus caderas, hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos. Acaricio el vello rubio de su pubis y metió dos dedos con torpeza, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter, por sus pliegues cuando aún no estaba muy húmeda. Gritó Cersei en su boca, mitad place, mitad dolor.

- Lyanna, mi Lyanna.

_¿Lyanna?, ¿Lyanna?. _En ese instante, él metió su miembro dentro de ella, torpemente y empezó a moverse.

- Lyanna, mi norteña, mi amor. Por fin te tengo – balbuceó él, mientras incrementaba su ritmo.

_Lyanna , está hablando como si yo fuera Lyanna Stark, piensa que folla con una muerta, hijo de puta, _pensaba Cersei, que ya no estaba en absoluto excitada e intentó separarse de él, cosa que entendió él como que quería que fuera más rápido y empezó a aumentar su velocidad de embestida, gimiendo y echándole su aliento a vino y en el momento en el que derramó su semilla dentro de ella, gritó el nombre de su amada norteña, Lyanna, con espasmos por todo su cuerpo, cayó encima de ella, agotado. Cersei estaba quieta, sin moverse, esperando que saliera de encima suyo y sintiendo algo que no había sentido antes, se sentía sucia, enferma, enfadada, pero entonces lo escuchó empezar a roncar profundamente.

- Se ha dormido encima de mí – dijo en voz alta, con un deje entre impotencia y gracia.

_¿Cómo me han hecho casarme con él?, pesa mucho, _intentó moverlo. _¿Para ser Reina debo dormir, vivir y follar con alguien que folla con muertas?, si Jaime estuviese aquí, lo mataría rápidamente, odio a este perro borracho, odio a la maldita Lyanna, los tenia a todos, ¿qué tenía ella que yo no tenga? _ y pensando cosas así, el sueño fue tomándola hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al despertar, vio que estaba sola en la cama, _gracias a los dioses que se ha largado. _Quería llorar pero la rabia era mucho mayor. Se levantó de la cama y cogió una bata de seda que había en una de las sillas. En ese mismo momento, tocaron a la puerta y Cersei se asustó, pensando que pudiera ser Robert que quisiera follarla otra vez, _cómo sea ese cerdo, lo mato como sea. _Volvieron a tocar otra vez y Cersei preparándose para lo peor, dijo:

- Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y entró su doncella Danae.

- Majestad, perdonad si os he despertado. ¿Desea tomar su desayuno o necesita alguna cosa?

- No necesito nada y no tengo hambre – respondió de forma brusca, por haberse asustado por una doncella -. ¿Dónde se encuentra mi señor esposo?

- Se ha ido de caza, majestad. Dicen que hay un jabalí blanco.

- ¿Un jabalí blanco? Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, ¿sabéis si mi hermano ha ido con él?

- No, él se encuentra en el castillo.

- Entonces, podéis hacer algo por mí. Id a buscar a mi hermano y decidle que venga inmediatamente aquí.

- ¿Vuestro hermano? ¿Aquí?

- Mi hermano. Alto, rubio, guapo, ojos verdes, capa blanca y que responde al nombre de Jaime Lannister – bufó de desesperación -. Sí, trae a mi hermano.

- Sí, majestad – la doncella dio media vuelta y salió.

_¿Cuánto tardará?, ¿y si no viene?, tiene que venir. Soy su reina, ¿Por qué no me avisó como era Robert. _Caminaba delante de la cama de un lado a otro.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Entró Jaime con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Hola, hermanita. ¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas? – dijo en tono burlón.

Cersei le abofeteó con fuerza y Jaime la atrajo hacia sí y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Me folló! ¡Me folló pensando que era la muerta de Lyanna! ¡Me hizo daño! Es un maldito borracho que no sabe tratar a una mujer, para él todas somos putas. ¿Cómo permitiste que me casará con él? – dijo ella enfadada.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Querías que entrará al Gran Septo y lo matará delante de todo Poniente?

- ¡Sí!

- Si hubiera hecho eso, estaríamos muertos o habría guerra. Ya me imagino que canciones harían los bardos: "La guerra por un coño rubio" o , aún mejor, "El coño de Cersei bien vale una guerra".

Cersei se puso iracunda y luchó para despegarse de él, pero su hermano era más fuerte y se la pegó más a él. Ella notó que él estaba excitado y ella empezó también a excitarse.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Cersei? Si quieres que lo maté, lo mato y que los dioses nos protejan. Quiero tu felicidad. ¿Qué deseas?

- Quiero ser la Reina y que todos me tengan que respetar… - pensó un instante – y deseó que me folles aquí y ahora para quitarme el olor de Robert. Quiero oler a ti.

- ¿Estas segura, Cersei? Si empiezo no pararé – dijo Jaime con una sonrisa y mirada de deseo.

- Sí. ¡Follame! ¡Es una orden de tu Reina! – respondió sonriéndole y él la empujó sobre la cama.

- Tus ordenes son un placer para mí – dijo mientras se echaba sobre ella.

Cersei ya estaba excitada antes de que la besase, pero en cuanto la besó, se volvió loca de deseo y empezó a besarlo con pasión y a buscar sus calzones para tocar su miembro. Él le abrió la bata y empezó a besar y succionar sus pechos, y su mano derecha bajó hacia su vello púbico.

- ¿Te gusta, Cersei? – dijo Jaime, besándole la barriga y bajando sus labios más abajo.

- Sí…sí – dijo Cersei con voz entrecortada y gimiendo

Jaime comenzó a besar su ombligo, moviendo su lengua sobre la piel de ella, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba uno de sus pechos y la otra entre sus piernas, tocándola, notándola húmeda.

Después de besar su ombligo, siguió bajando sus labios hasta tocar el pelo rubio de entre sus piernas.

- ¡Jaime! – chilló excitada y levantando las caderas.

- Tranquila, Cersei – dijo Jaime, mientras empezó a darle suaves besos entre sus muslos y empezó a pasar su lengua por sus pliegues haciéndola levantar sus caderas y gritar de gozo.

- Jaime…por favor…Jaime – le suplicó.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¡Sí!

Entonces, Jaime se acabó de bajar los calzones corriendo y poco a poco metió su polla dentro de ella. Empezó a moverse lentamente, mientras volvía a besarla en la boca. Ella movía sus caderas pidiéndole que fuera más rápido. Poco a poco, él empezó a aumentar la velocidad y Cersei clavó sus uñas en su espalda, a punto de explotar de deseo.

- ¡Más rápido, Jaime! ¡Más rápido! – le urgió-

Jaime empezó a empujar más rápido y con más fuerza, hundiéndose más adentro de ella, hasta que salió del todo de ella. Lo miró a los ojos y la embistió hasta el fondo y entonces, ambos gritaron:

- ¡Jaime!

- ¡Cersei! – y le echó su semiente dentro y cayó exhausto encima de ella.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y exhaustos. Jaime salió de encima de ella y se puso a su lado, con su brillante sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal estas? – preguntó él poniéndole un mechón de su dorado pelo detrás de su oreja.

- Contigo de maravilla – dijo con una gran sonrisa -. Mientras que estemos juntos, que le den por culo a Robert, a padre y a todo Poniente. No mataremos a Robert, pero tendrá más cuernos que su amado venado coronado, ja, ja, ja.

Rieron ambos juntos y felices.

FIN


End file.
